minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Flowers
Flowers are a type of natural plant in Minecraft that are useful for getting Wool Dyes to color wool blocks, stained hardened clay, or stained glass into different colors which can then make paintings,or as decorative blocks to be placed around or in your home in Minecraft. While they can be planted on grass and dirt blocks, flowers cannot be cultivated like trees, sugar cane, or other crops, but can occasionally spawn when bonemeal is used to generate patches of tall grass. They appear to spawn randomly in clusters on grass blocks. Behavior To survive, they must be planted on a grass or dirt block that either does not have a block any altitude above it to obstruct sun/moonlight, or is lit with at least a light level of 8. If neither of these conditions exist, the flower will quickly pop out. This attribute allows flowers to be used in the creation of light-sensitive mechanisms. Even in a biome covered with snow, flowers will generate naturally on dirt blocks with grass, despite the adjoining dirt blocks being covered with snow. There are several types of new two-block tall flower (i.e. Sunflower). Unlike other flowers, these are not regenerated with bonemeal. They can, however, be "grown" be using bonemealon the flower itself. This will create a replica of the flower for use without worrying about running out. Dandelion Dandelion flowers are yellow, and can be collected in one hit and placed in a crafting grid to create 2 units of Dandelion Yellow dye. Rosebush Rose bushes, can be collected in one hit and placed in a crafting grid to create two units of Rose Red dye. They are also somewhat rarer than Dandelions; usually being alone or in groups of 3-4. Note: As of Update 1.7.2, Roses have been removed. All that is left is Red Tulips and Rose Bushes. Cyan Flower Cyan Flowers can only be obtained in Minecraft Pocket Edition. Cyan Flowers spawn randomly similar to Rose flowers, but they do not craft into any wool dyes. They and Dandelions are the only items that appear in Minecraft PE when bone meal is used on grass blocks. Cyan flowers were supposed to be in the PC version of Minecraft but were removed. Sunflower Sunflowers are flowers that were added in Minecraft 1.7. Unlike the other flowers, sunflowers were originally planned to have a more "realistic" appeal to them, however, it was said that it went against the classical Minecraft arts, and was changed to a more subtle appearance. Sunflowers are capable of growing up to two blocks high, and always face the east, the direction the sun rises in. Lillac Lillacs were added in Minecraft 1.7. Lillacs are two blocks tall only, like sunflowers. Paeonia Paeonia, or Peony, is another flower introduced in Minecraft 1.7. They have a pink color to them and resemble a real life variant. Tulip Tulips are a special varient of flower added in 1.7. They can be found in many colors, where others are only a single color. Poppy A Poppy is a flower added in 1.7. They are very similar to roses, but are smaller. Poppies replaced roses as an Iron Golem drop, an any existing rose will be replaced with this, as they have the same data value. Trivia *On SMP, placing a flower on a stone block with a layer of snow on top would result in the flower being planted normally. This was fixed in 1.5. *Due to the nature of their spawning algorithm, it is possible (but relatively rare) to find naturally-spawned flowers in lava caverns. *In 1.8, a map generation glitch made it impossible to find red flowers without using Bone Meal. This has been fixed in 1.9. *In the pirate language, a rose is called "lady's flower." *In Minecraft Classic, when flowers are placed on other objects other than dirt, they will disappear. Similarly, this happens to mushrooms as well. *In Minecraft Classic, flowers can also be glitched to float in mid-air, seen by the game as one block beside another block. *In Minecraft Pocket Edition Lite, when digging up a Cyan Flower, it will provide a drop that when collected, will just vanish. You can only place these in the full version. This same effect happens with wood. References Category:Plants Category:Non-Solid Blocks Category:Items Category:Blocks Category:Natural Blocks Category:Mob Drops